<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Akechi taking everyone's knot by pulchramors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498558">Omega Akechi taking everyone's knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors'>pulchramors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Crying, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Sex, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Touch-Starved, as a treat, ok there's a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on an ungodly amount of suppressants to hide his secondary sex meant if he missed or delayed just one dose, the consequences would be disastrous. Akechi knew, of course he knew that, so, feeling that dreadful dizziness settle in he wondered how he could be so fucking careless?</p><p>Exactly as the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Everyone, Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega Akechi taking everyone's knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. This is pure filth, just Akechi getting wrecked with some feels on the side. Enjoy! </p><p>I wasn't going to write this, but I posted on tumblr "hey look this horny thing friend sent" (horny thing was said "plot") and a blog was immediately like "you're disgusting, how dare you, shuakes ruin everything" which...I mean yeah ok, I get some ship/porn content being iffy, but...block the tags and don't interact....this ain't even shuake...</p><p>So anyway, wrote this out of spite.</p><p>Morgana is sexiled for this (sorry kitty)</p><p>About the dubious consent thing - it is implied this isn't normally something he would do, like on an average day, any decisions are extremely u, but A/B/O heat trope bullshit. Similar to being drunk I guess, just with like 50% more awareness and double the impulse? Also because of the A/B/O, there's the typical ""intersex"" biology that comes with the trope, so be warned. Kind of Akechi POV, so the typical Akechi self-hate/wrapped thinking. If you think I need to put any additional tags/warnings, feel free to let me know!</p><p>Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/</p><p>English isn't my native, so sorry for any mistakes! Tell me if you spot any!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi resisted the urge to tug the collar of his dress shirt as everyone talked, the pleasant smell of coffee drifting through the small cafe. It felt unnaturally hot today for fall and even with all the suppressants, pills and scent blockers -<em>specially made, curtesy of that piece of fucking shit- </em>he didn't really want to risk even a hint of his natural scent somehow escaping.</p><p>After all, <em>everyone</em> in the Phantom Thieves was an alpha. Even Kurusu, taking those generic beta pills -<em>they never quite did the trick for Akechi</em>- to seem unassuming, <em>just </em><em>couldn't </em>hide it from him. Well, more like they were a little <em>too </em>effective -Akechi had caught just a small hint one day and couldn't rest easy until a quick search through his file confirming it.</p><p>It drove him <em>crazy</em>. He started not just <em>double, but triple-checking </em>his pills, putting double the effort of acting less '<em>omega-like' -thank fuck for his height-</em> trying to absolutely ignore the way that the suppressants made the hot pooling in his stomach churn twice as hard without even going into heat -<em>fucking side effects but it was indefinitely better than the alternative-</em> </p><p>He felt a migraine creeping up on him and he had to resist the urge to groan and hit his head against the counter until it went away. <em>Honestly, </em>he shouldn't have agreed to come today. He had two tests in school <em>-of course, he would get perfect scores. He would be absolutely livid if he didn't, considering the fact he was cutting precious hours of sleep the past few days to study for them-</em> that day so he couldn't skip school, leaving him scrambling to complete one of the conspiracy's requests right after -<em>damn his past self for leaving it for the last possible minute- </em><em><strong>and </strong></em>he came there basically straight from the police station. Playing white knight in Mementos with the Phantom Thieves <em>shouldn</em>'<em>t</em> be something to concern himself with, but with the deadline coming up in just a little over a week and the route to Sae's treasure not yet secured, he was getting anxious.</p><p>He tapped his phone, ignoring the conversation around him, checking the-</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Being on an ungodly amount of suppressants to hide his secondary sex meant if he missed or delayed just one dose, the consequences would be disastrous. Akechi <em>knew</em>, of course he knew that, so, feeling that dreadful dizziness settle in he wondered <em>how he could be so fucking careless?</em></p><p><em>"I need to be go-" </em>he got up to leave, his knees buckling under him, scrambling to keep himself up by grabbing the counter. <em>No, shit, why, he should have more time - The fucking side effects. He wasn't supposed to keep himself from having a heat for that long, it was recommended to let at least one every 3 to 6 months run its full course, but he never risked it and now he was paying for it. </em></p><p>He took a deep breath <em>-bad, bad idea, the smell of all them in the small space made him almost whine- </em>eyes darting around. Judging from the intense stares around the room there was <em>no fucking way</em> they didn't notice. <em>Fuck. </em>With everything, he hadn't had a heat in...Almost two years now. The closest thing was a low fever and some dizziness. <em>Nothing a cold shower and an hour or two of being mildly uncomfortable in his apartment -he refused actually making a nest or using toys even at the privacy of his place- couldn't fix.</em> And now that it started there was no stopping it until it runs its course <em>or...</em> He swallowed, cold sweat running down his back just thinking about <em>that </em>possibility. Even if he took birth control along with everything else <em>-you could never be too careful, the thought of some sort of monster like him growing inside of him was almost enough to make him double over and start throwing up on the spot- </em>there could still be a possibility with so many alphas around...<em>just imagining </em><em>the sheer amount made his body -that fucking traitor- shudder and pupils widen, lost in a cloud of pure need.</em></p><p>He could vaguely process voices talking to him as he backed against the counter, turning his head to look at - <em>Akira was also staring at him from behind the counter and <strong>fuck </strong>how did he manage to look so assertive just sitting there in his stupid little apron?- </em>Nevermind that, there were definitely more pressing fucking matters - he had to somehow bluff his way out...<em>And then what? Just walk out in the streets in the middle of a fucking heat? Fuck the headlines it would make about the pristine Detective Prince being a little omega slut, deceiving everyone, they would tear him apart if he walked out like that. </em></p><p>He felt his bangs stick to his forehead, heart beating so loudly it felt like it would explode out of his chest, his breathing starting to get heavy.</p><p>"<em>-n-need to be going, pl-plea-se ex-excuse me." </em>he tried to move towards the door, using the counter to push himself, <em>hating the pathetic fucking stammering, </em>but everything was just spinning and hot,<em>hot,hot so hot - </em>He didn't even make it a few steps, knocking over a barstool on his way, vision hazy and unfocused before his legs gave out. He would have fallen flat on his face if it weren't for someone catching him, his face colliding with a warm, sturdy chest. On instinct alone, he buried himself in it and took a deep inhale, curling his hands into fists and regretting it immediately, pulling away slightly, as the grip still held him up. A strong smell, just a hint of sweat, mint and cool summer rain he recognized as Ryuji, his body reacting instantly to it, somehow burning even hotter than before. He trembled as he tried -<em>and failed</em>- to suppress a whimper.</p><p>"Dude, calm down. You can't leave like <em>that</em>." He could barely process his voice and he almost let out a dry laugh.</p><p>"Still, this is a surprise. You should be more careful with regulating your... <em>circle</em>, especially if you're on blockers." <em>Niijima. That voice was hers. </em>He turned his head looking around the room, trying to force his brain to <em>fucking work with me and stop being a horny piece of shit.</em></p><p>"O-okay y-you caught me, I-" he swallowed, mind spinning, pushing himself away from the other teen. <em>Negotiate</em>. "Don't hurt me too much- I-I'll-I'll leave once th-the first fever washes over,<em> just</em> <em>pl</em>-" <em>No</em>. He <em>refused</em> to beg.</p><p>"<em>What?</em> We aren't going to hurt you!" Ann blinked in surprise, sending a hint of a flowery, like freshly cut roses, scent as she pushed one of her pigtails back, making him shudder.</p><p>"We're definitely <em>not</em> going to Mementos today unless we want to get owned like noobs." Futaba pushed up her glasses, trying to make a joke, but obviously getting flustered -<em>he couldn't believe she was an alpha until he checked her file. She looked so small and weak and fragile and her constant stammering among crowds and seclusion was something that was completely out of character for an alpha. But he guessed that last part had been his fault.</em> "Crow's already down with a critical!"</p><p>"Yes, I can't imagine how any of <em>these </em>creatures would react to even a <em>hint</em> of a...scent like <em>that</em>." There was almost a whisper of a threat to Haru's normally gentle voice <em>-he was shocked to find out she was also an alpha, all soft and gentle, but he guessed it was only natural for someone of <strong>her</strong> status- </em>a sharp edge, hiding between that softness, making him freeze in place. </p><p>"This is quite a peculiar situation -" Yusuke hummed in that deep voice of his. "We obviously cannot leave you alone or send you home in this situation but-" he swallowed and Akechi couldn't help but watch the way his long, pale neck moved, that fucking animalistic part of him wanting to lunge at him and <em>bite down, again and again, marking the territory until he got pinned down and- </em>he shook the thoughts out of his head, slowly moving back as he noticed Yusuke taking a deep inhale. "<em>This is..."</em></p><p>"<em>Guys, back off." </em>Akechi thought he'd snap his head from how quickly it jerked back, looking at Akira who was slowly untying the apron. "You're scaring h-"</p><p>"<em>I'm not fucking scared." </em>he all but hissed, narrowing his eyes. <em>True actually.</em> Alphas, yes, but the Phantom Thieves were still the Phantom Thieves. Working past those initial stages of panic as heat pooled in his stomach after so, so long, he didn't think they were capable of seriously hurting anyone - <em>said heat was pulsing through him like a wave</em>, making him want to rip his,<em> now sticky with sweat,</em> shirt off himself, but that would be just pushing his luck. </p><p>"Look, just...Stay here, in the attic. I'm sure boss won't mind keeping the shop closed tomorrow too." Akechi blinked in surprise a few times, carefully watching his expression. "I can stay at Ryuji's...?" he turned at the blonde who gave an approving nod.</p><p>"Yeah man, just lemme call my mom first."</p><p>"By then the worst of it should be over, right?" Makoto gave him a small smile. "We can go get some stuff from your apartment too - I could <em>maybe</em> convince sis to deliver if you're more comfortable with a beta."</p><p>"<em>NO!"</em> He cursed inwardly for shouting like that, but everything was dizzy and hot and he just couldn't concentrate right now. "Sae...Sae-san <em>can't </em>know about this." He quickly explained. His head was still spinning, trying to make out what he should do. He looked at the door again and he heard Akira sigh.</p><p>"If you really want to leave we are not going to stop you." Akira started talking again. "But you need to wait until we get you some scent blockers. Maybe you can wear one of my hoodies as an extra measure." Akechi shook his head. <em>He didn't know what he wanted. The feverish heat made him want to drop to his knees and hump the ground, beg until someone, anyone, filled him up, his holes clenching over nothing, and oh fuck, he was already drenched...</em> Leaving was...Unwise at the very least, but in just ten days he'd - <em>his body shuddered once again and he had to bring a hand to his mouth, biting down on his gloved hand to keep himself from moaning. Just the thought of letting them have their way with him, while he was the one who murdered Okumura and Isshiki and was planning to put a bullet in their leader's head in just ten days was so debauched it made his brain spin in want. </em></p><p><em>"I need to go-" </em>he said instead, bolting towards the door, stopping dead in his tracks as he reached for the doorknob, hearing the familiar chime of the bell, a familiar redhead being stopped mid-way through a cheerful greeting, eyes widening at the sight before her. He took a deep breath and -</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. Yoshizawa had probably come here straight from practice, or his brain was just short-circuiting that much because he whimpered at the overwhelming smell, sweet and homely and warm like freshly baked bread, closing the small distance between them and slumped over the smaller girl, burying his face on the top of her head, nuzzling the soft hair and the ribbon, desperately wanting to wrap his hands around her, but instead he grabbed at the fabric of his pants, because he was too disgusting for affection like that. </em>
</p><p><em>"Yo-Yoshizawa..." </em>he mindlessly called out her, catching a strong wood smell like cedarwood underneath all the sweetness, making him almost whimper again, as she carefully shifted to close the door.</p><p>"<em>S-Senpai?</em>" she asked flustered "You-Aren't you a-?" she scrambled for an answer, pushing him away lightly. On any other day, it wouldn't be enough to make him even take one step back, but he couldn't get his body to comply with him today, the light push making him stumble a few steps back -<em>thankfully</em> towards the booths- crashing down to the hard tile with a loud thud. The others thankfully just gave him space, so he leaned back against the wall, panting heavily and he closed his eyes, not being able to concentrate on the voices explaining the situation to Yoshizawa and another one <em>-Takamaki? Maybe, his thoughts were too fuzzy-</em> trying to comfort him, judging from her gentle tone, but he was too busy trying to short out his brain, <em>refusing </em>to address the wetness or the tightness of his pants and underwear, <em>but it was all he could think about, he just wanted to nest into somewhere warm and soft and be held and loved and absolutely wrecked-</em></p><p>"How long have you been on those pills?" Akira had walked over to him and crouched near him, holding his phone with one hand, the other nervously tugging at his bangs, his voice making him open his eyes and crook his head in confusion. "I'm speaking with a doctor." he explained, tilting the phone closer to him and pressing the speaker.</p><p>"Sc-Scent blockers on and off since I first..." he trailed off with a shudder. It wasn't a particularly nice memory. "Th-Those particular blockers around t-two and a half years."</p><p>"I see..." he heard the doctor hum. "When was the last time you had...?" she trailed off, but Akechi knew what she meant, feeling his throat dry up.</p><p>"T-Two..." he felt himself hesitating, but Akira's intense gaze prompted him to continue.</p><p>"Two months ago? It shouldn't be that bad then-"</p><p>"Two years." he quickly corrected her. "L-last time was around two years a-" Akechi was barely able to catch an angry thud, like a clipboard being slammed against a desk and he instinctively flinched a bit, before Akira turned the speaker off and quickly got up, walking away. He bit his lips, trying not to let out a needy moan. <em>He didn't want to be alone. </em></p><p>He shakily got up, ignoring the concerned comments, using the back of one of the couches as leverage.</p><p>"<em>I don't want to be alone." </em>He sounded needy. Probably less needy than he actually felt but still. He wasn't stupid either - as unaffected as they acted, he could see the nervous shifting and flush on their faces, the way their whole bodies seemed to be stiff with tension, watching him from a respectful distance, <em>waiting, aching to pounce like fucking animals.</em></p><p>"Okay." Akira breathed out. "One of us is going to stay with you, but-" <em>'One? Just one?' some completely lust-driven part of his brain whined at him and he was so close to completely giving in by the second. </em>"Are you sure you want this?" <em>Y</em><em>esyeyesyesyesyes</em></p><p>"Yes." he somehow managed to give a completely composed reply. Akira nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Who should stay?"</p><p>Akechi's eyes dart around the cafe, heat rising in his cheeks. <em>Akira's piercing but surprisingly gentle gray eyes, their familiar push and pull, Ryuji's sturdy form and surprisingly kindness shining even behind his impulsiveness, Ann's curves, saccharine smiles and playful teasing, Yusuke's deep voice, intense stares and long limbs, the familiar presence of Makoto and the paper-thin line between her flusters and complete assertiveness, Futaba's seemingly unassuming appearance and the way she wreaked havoc with a smirk on her face, Haru's softness and gentleness and the way she absolutely slaughtered shadows with no mercy and Yoshizawa's</em><em> ribbons and determined smiles and the sadness flickering behind those round eyes- </em></p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>He pulled a little at his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. </p><p><em>"I want all of you." </em>he swallowed, not missing their reactions to it.</p><p>
  <em>He'd always been a greedy bastard after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>